Ocean's Lullaby
by lorenlight
Summary: She was trapped from the beginning, by the world and by cruel men and when it seems everything is taken from her and she has nothing left a strange man with a straw hat appears claiming to be the next king of the pirates and if that's not enough he has the nerve to ask, "Join my crew". SanjiXOC
1. Chapter 1

The music played softly and the audience couldn't look away. A soft melody seemed too escaped from the dancer's lips as she completed another twirl. The man couldn't look away it was as if he were hypnotized the sway of her hips and bounce of her hair, and the smooth flow of her skirt. She wore a cloth over her mouth that hide most of her face except for her eyes that were mesmerizing in itself being a deep ocean blue. Slowly the music began to fade the voice he wasn't sure he heard faded in the background and the dancer bowed to close.

The man still couldn't move as the curtain fell separating him from the angel from before,

"Brilliant, isn't she?"

A large man with skinny legs walked into the candle lit room wearing a black and red suit. His red hair shot up straight like a pillar unmoving on the top of his head. The man who had sat as the audience turned to his host with a smile,

"Hair blacker than night but that moves like waves on the ocean, eyes as blue as the sea… and was that singing I heard?"

The man laughed boisterously,

"I'm afraid she's nothing but a dancer, a beautiful one at that."

He smiled as he looked toward the closed curtain with a wicked grin then back at his patron,

"Come now I think it's time to talk business."

The Girl heaved catching her breath. Singing and dancing was not something she had mastered but a smile still graced her face she hadn't made any mistakes. A small rumble was heard and her head whipped up to see her longtime friend in the far corner. She smiled as she ran toward him and jumped in his furry arms. Her longtime friend that had practically raised her and had been with her all her life; Bo the Bear. She was wrapped in his bear like hug as she snuggled deep into his brown fur,

"Did you see me? I didn't make any mistakes!"

The hug tightened as his large black nose nuzzled her soft black hair. She sighed in bliss until a loud crack resounded and Bo squeezed her even tighter as he let out a low growl. Her eyes widened as she struggled to free herself,

"Please! Don't hurt Bo! I didn't make any mistakes!"

She managed to get out of the hold to see a sadistic looking man standing behind Bo. She tried to fight the tears and glare despite the blood that dripped from Bo's wound,

"What so you didn't mess up you think you're done for the day?"

She bit her lip gripping at Bo's fur as he tried to wrestle against the chains that held him prisoner, which held her prisoner.

She was wearing different clothes now as she walked across the plain. Plain tan capris and a crop black shirt that acted as a mask that covered all the way to her nose. Her ridiculously long hair was tied back into a bun except for two semi long strands that fell just in front of her ears. She sighed heavily as she walked through the grass. Since she was little she had been captured along with Bo under that man's firm hand. She was forced to sing and dance for him like a puppet and if she didn't they would hurt Bo; her fist clenched. If they had just hurt her she would be fine but they were hurting Bo the only one who had ever cared and loved her. She sighed again as long as Bo was captured she could never be free. She turned the corner looking over the cliff to the sea, she only crossed it once to her knowledge and that was when she and Bo had gotten captured and that time they were locked away without any view.

Now she could see the view but Bo was forever trapped in that place.

"HELP!"

She blinked as she looked toward the water as a boy most likely around her age struggled in the shallow part of the water,

"EHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

She watched as he sputtered and coughed up water,

"Are… are you okay?"

"Aa!"

The raven haired boy smiled widely in-between coughs, she smiled,

"Good, my name's Rina by the way and I must say I've never seen someone drown in shallow water."

He laughed heartily as he rolled onto his back,

"I guess I flew too far"

(Flew?) The strange boy turned over with a smile that seemed to warm her heart,

"Name's Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy"

He sighed again rolling back over trying to catch his breath. Rina giggled she had never seen the boy before but his wide and heartwarming smile gave her a trust in him she couldn't fathom.

"You know when Bo always pushes himself he always gets hungry"

Luffy looked up at her,

"Maybe we should get some food in you as well?"

Luffy's face beamed as he threw his arms up,

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAATT!"

Rina was definitely surprised to see such a thin boy inhale food the way he did, not that Bo was one for manners but then again Bo was a bear this boy was supposedly human,

"Um"

Rina tried to converse,

"So when you said you flew…."

Luffy swallowed another huge piece of meat,

"Aa! Me and Ussop were having a contest to see which was farther; I won!"

Rina smiled, though she still didn't understand what happened and how he ended in the water the pleased look on his face made her slightly jealous.

"I see so you're here with friends I'm sure they must be worried about you"

Luffy laughed,

"NAH! I'm sure they're still playing HAHAHAHA!"

Rina shook her head with a kind smile,

"Whenever I would run off for long periods of time Bo would always be worried, he'd search for me and when he'd find me he would always be upset but that was Bo's way of telling me he loved me and he was worried"

Luffy paused and looked at her, now that he had food in his stomach and he wasn't feeling so weak he was able to get a good look at her. She was pretty if he were honest especially her eyes that reminded him of a calm sea belt,

"Bo?"

Luffy cocked his head he watched as her eyes seemed to lit up,

"Yup! Bo is the only important person in my life, I would do anything for Bo!"

Luffy smiled,

"So this Bo person is like your treasure?"

Rina thought for a moment before a smile graced her face and a blush tinted her cheeks,

"Yea Bo is my treasure"

Luffy gave a firm nod before looking around,

"So where am I?"

Rina looked shocked,

"You don't know? This is Turnstone isle, a bustling port town although you're on the east coast of the island which doesn't have a harbor and is more for the residents"

"Are there marine's here?"

Rina's eyes shadowed,

"No… there was at one point but… they stopped coming"

Luffy tried to understand why her eyes looked downcast but couldn't pinpoint it,

"Anyway why would you be worried about marines?"

Rina smiled brushing off the previous sadness Luffy smiled,

"Cause I'm a pirate!"

Rina's eyes bulged,

"Really!? I've never met a pirate before!"

Luffy smiled proudly,

"Yep and I'm gonna be pirate king!"

Rina couldn't help but laugh she honestly didn't know what he was talking about but being a king of anything was amazing in itself, just then her neck got tight and she felt it pulse. Her brow furrowed as she made to stand surprising Luffy,

"I'm sorry but it looks like I have to return"

Luffy frowned,

"Why?"

Rina smiled sadly looking away from his honest eyes,

"Bo will miss me so I have to get back"

She then turned back to him,

"You also shouldn't let your friends worry, Okay?"

Luffy nodded as he watched her stack some of the dishes neatly making the waitresses job easier when she suddenly felt the pulse in her neck again and as if someone threw a train on her crashed through the table to the floor, shattering everything and leaving her flat on the ground. A scream was heard when it happened but after that there was all but silence the only person who moved was Luffy who looked around to see what had caused her to smash so forcibly through the table. Luffy looked back at her wondering if he should carry her to chopper but then her finger twitched and she slowly began to stand blood flowed from a wound on her forehead but she seemed to ignore it,

"OI! RINA ARE YOU OKAY!?"

Luffy yelled worriedly as he watched her wobble a bit and hold her forehead,

"Yea…"

She said weakly but covered what was left of her visible face with her hand,

Good thing I fell forehead first that would have broken my nose,

"RINA WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

Rina peeked through an opening in her hand at his sweat beaded brow and couldn't help feel a bit happy but she simply turned to the door,

"Don't worry about it Luffy-san, I have to go okay? See ya!"

And just like that she ran off not even pausing to look back because she knew if she didn't get back soon than Bo would be the one hurt next.


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy watched as she disappeared and even after she was gone he continued watching the direction that she had taken, there was something about the way that she acted that he didn't like. She had seemed nice helping him and feeding him and she seemed like a gentle person he could even see how much this "Bo" meant to her like his hat or Shanks meant to him but there was a sadness that he could detect that reminded him of Nami, like how Nami tried to carry her burdens alone and wouldn't ask for help. Luffy looked back at the table the waiters were quietly cleaning it up not saying anything as if it were normal, no one had come to help her when she slammed to the ground as if they were scared to help her.

"LUFFY!"

Luffy turned to see his crew running over to him Ussop, Zoro, sanji, Nami, Chopper and Robin. He kept his gaze on Nami remembering the look in her eyes that had spelled defeat and couldn't help but think that Rina may have had a similar look,

"IDIOT!"

A fist collided into his head slamming to the ground and leaving a large welt in its place,

"I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL AND WHAT DO YOU DO YOU SLINGSHOT YOURSELF ACROSS THE ISLAND! AND WHAT'S THIS I SEE YOU WALKING OUT OF A RESTERUANT!? HOW MUCH DID YOU EAT!? HOW MUCH DID IT COST?!"

Nami yelled angrily at her captain while the others had fearfully taken a step back well all except…

"Oh~ Nami-Swan is so strong and beautiful!"

Sanji gushed,

"WHO DO YOU THINK IS PAYING YOUR BILL HUH?!"

As Nami continued to rant there was a light tap on her shoulder and she turned to see a waitress dressed in a black and white uniform,

"It's no problem the food is on the house"

Nami's brow raised she was all for free food but free usually came with a catch,

"And why is that?"

Robin asked curiously the waiter smiled,

"Well any guest of Rina's gets free food here"

"Rina?"

Zoro asked coming up behind the two females. The waitress nodded and looked off in the distance,

"Rina also known as the lord's ballerina works for the owner of the island, she's a sweet girl."

Ussop smiled as he remembered Kaya,

"I see you give her free food cause you like her."

The waitress looked confused and that confused the strawhats as well,

"Like her? No we give her free food cause we pity the girl, she hasn't got a friend in the world"

The strawhats looked at each other baffled but Luffy jumped up with a smile,

"But she's friends with Bo! She said he's her treasure!"

The crew smiled knowing the significance of the word but the waitress' brow wrinkled,

"I don't know any Bo or seen anybody by that name"

She said and walked away to go continue cleaning.

There was a moment of silence as the crew looked over at their captain wondering what was going through his mind. It wouldn't have been the first time someone had lied to him but then there were times when he could see the truth,

"She does have a friend named Bo, he's her treasure."

Luffy said with not an ounce of doubt in his heart.

Rina walked slower than usual to her spot by the cliff. She was practically dragging her feet because she was so lost in thought. She was sick of the way they treating Bo. She stopped as she lifted up her hands she felt nauseas. The feeling of Bo's blood on her hands always made her sick, the sight of Bo's deep open wounds made her shake, the smell invaded her to the point she could taste it and the thought that she was the reason; she could just die. She took deep breathes she couldn't cry now she had no right when Bo was still confined in that dark room while she was allowed to roam free at least for a little bit. She continued walking she could at least tell Bo wonderful stories of the outside world,

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT DO YOU PLAN TO DIE YOUNG?!"

Rina jumped at the shriek as she walked closer to the cliff where it seemed the voices where coming from. She remembered Luffy from yesterday and she had told Bo all about him wondering if he had gotten back with his friends. As she finally could see in the distance she saw Luffy laughing heartily as he stood fearlessly at the edge of the cliff that was a good 50 ft. drop. He was surrounded by a strange group there was an orange haired girl standing yelling as she stood beside an older yet calm black haired woman who had a rather amused look on her face. There were two men on the side one blonde with a curly brow wearing a tux and a green haired man who was carrying a sword? On the opposite side was a long nosed guy standing next to a reindeer? Rina had never seen such a strange group of people on the island before but if they were with Luffy and Luffy was a pirate that meant they were too!

Black eyes meet her large blue and the next thing she saw was Luffy jumping up and down yelling happily,

"RINA! RINA! COME HERE! OVER HERE!"

Rina jumped as the group of strangers suddenly turned to face her. Just then the blonde haired man that had been about to fight the green haired man seemed to teleport in front of her with what looked like hearts in his eyes.

"SWEET MADAMOSILE!"

Rina gasped as she tripped backward,

"Are you okay?"

The reindeer said as he approached her from the side. She was in awe and just then a loud sound resounded and Rina looked back to see the blonde haired man lying on the ground with a large welt on his head and the orange haired girl standing behind him not looking very happy,

"What are you doing scaring her, idiot"

"So you're Miss Rina?"

The black haired girl said as she put out her hand which Rina took gratefully.

"Ah yes, and you are?"

The woman smiled,

"Robin"

"And I'm Nami"

The orange woman said smiling,

"The blonde perv is Sanji, that's Zoro, Usopp, chopper and you already know Luffy right?"

Rina nodded as she looked over everybody.

"RINAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone turned to see the idiot captian jumping up and down on the edge of the cliff,

"LET'S EAT MEAT!"

"That idiot, he's gonna fall"

Rina looked toward the greened haired man named Zoro,

"The water down below is complete rapids even good swimmers have gotten caught up and drowned."

"Wow you're really knowledgeable."

Ussop came up from behind and Rina smiled,

"Well I've lived here for a while so…"

"Oi! Luffy get away from the edge of the cliff!"

Sanji said as he walked toward Luffy who was still jumping around over the idea of eating meat. Just then everybody froze as they watched the cliff give way and Luffy begin to fall over the edge.

"IDIOT!"

Sanji/Zoro said as they started to run to the cliff but before they could get to the edge they watched Rina dive over into the water. They watched as she disappeared after their captian in the treacherous waters below. Everyone waiting on batted breathes for a sign of the two. Though Sanji wanted to dive in after the beautiful girl they had just met Zoro held him back. Zoro wanted to jump in as well but he could tell just by looking at the waters that it would prove pointless. The waters were foaming and slammed over the rocks with enough power to break a man, not to mention that it was black water which meant that it had no bottom.

Zoro gritted his teeth he hated this helpless feeling but he had no confidence in his ability to swim against that demon current and rescue his captain so though he hated it more he would have to hope that the island resident would be able to do something.

"i-i-I can't see anyone are they…."

Chopper stuttered tears filling his eyes. Nami clenched her fist,

"He'll be fine"

She said half trying to encourage herself as they continued to watch the water for any sign of life.

Just then in the mist of the water there was a blurr. They followed it hoping they weren't deceived as it moved speedily through the water faster than a fish into the calmer area of the water and going to the shore. Sanji and Zoro looked to one another in mutual understanding as they ran toward the sand.

The blurr moved with unmatched speed through the water and through the current and for a second 8they worried it was false hope but just as they were about to stop a head popped out of the water and there walking out of the water was the black haired stranger carrying their one and only strawhat captain.

"LUFFY!"

The crew called as they rushed to help Rina pull him out of the water and onto the dry land. Rina watched as the reindeer looked over the man with tears and smiled,

"Thank you so much"

Rina jumped as the woman Robin seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Aa! Your welcome"

Robin looked over the girl with analyzing eyes the girl seemed unfazed with the fact that she had just swam through rough waters. In fact she looked perfectly fine and you wouldn't have guessed she had gone in the water had it not been that she was soaking wet.

"Ugg what happened?"

Luffy groaned just before he got hit on the head,

"YOU IDIOT YOU NEVER LISTEN!"

Nami yelled angrily and chopper began crying again,

"NAMI KILLED LUFFY!"

Rina smiled and lifted a hand to wipe the water off her face. Usopp turned toward her to thank her as well when he suddenly froze. Rina caught the movement but was confused,

"Robin is something-"

Robin was wide eyed as she stared at her as well and slowly the group all turned to her and looked at her in shock. Rina began to panic not sure what to do or even why they were staring when she watched Luffy begin to sit up and look up at her and she hoped he would be able to explain,

"Luff-"

"Woah! You have shark teeth!"

He said unabashed. Rina froze her hand slowly reaching up to touch her supposedly covered face but it wasn't. Where her mask should have been was nothing, it must have come off while she was swimming. But now everyone could see her mouth that was full to the brim with as Luffy had put it shark teeth. She turned away tears in her eyes. She wanted to run but her body wouldn't move. She had always hidden her mouth because people would misunderstand and get scared and when people feared what they didn't know they could react cruelly.

"I see no wonder you swam so fast are you part fisherman?"

Rina turned to the group confused as they chatted amongst themselves.

"Are you kidding a woman as beautiful as her is probably a mermaid!"

"They're…. Not scared?"

Rina whispered not sure how to handle the strange reaction,

"Well of course we're not we've seen stranger things on the sea"

Robin said to her with a smile. Tears began to fall in waves and Sanji panicked. These were kind people that didn't care that she was different she fell to her knees. Chopper rubbed her back in comfort knowing how it feels to be different and be accepted.

"Join my crew"

Everyone's jaw dropped as they saw Luffy squatted in front of Rina his eyes serious,

"W-What?"

Rina said just as confused as the others.

"Join my crew. Be our nakama."

There was a pause as he seemed to contemplate what he wanted to say and then as if finding it he looked back at her his onyx eyes hard and uncompromising,

"Let me save you"

Luffy wanted to wait for her to open up to him like Nami but he had a feeling like he might not have the time. But her tears were enough to tell him that their acceptance wasn't the only reason she was crying. The tears that fell harder after his statement was proof. She was a good girl and he now owed her his life and he would pay her back in kind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's been awhile! Actually I wrote this chapter previously but the computer it was on had a major virus and I tried to revive it and it returned to life but I couldn't connect to the internet :( I thought of doing all sorts of things to retrieve the stuff I wrote but after awhile I just kinda gave up. Plus I wasn't inspired; but here I am! inspired again so I just decided to rewrite the whole thing off the top of my head. I hope it's not too bad...**

They all sat on the grass forming a crescent around the girl that had yet to stop crying. Most of the crew was willing to help the young girl only Zoro seemed to be sceptical. He wasn't prone to just fall head over heels or give into to tears. And though her's looked genuine it wouldn't be the first time a woman used tears to slip through their defense and it wouldn't be the last.

"Rina?"

Robin spoke soft and slow as if coaxing a wild animal.

"as in ballerina correct? does that make you a dancer?"

Rina tried to suck in the snot and tears that fell but she couldn't remember being treated this gently… at least not that she could remember. She looked into the gentle, mother like eyes and nodded.

More tears flowed and she folded again. The straw hat crew looked at one another not sure how to approach this. Even though it was Luffy's idea to help her he had been surprisingly quiet just watching her with firm eyes. Nami sighed,

"Rina do you like dancing?"

Maybe if she found something that she liked and started the conversation from there then they could get somewhere and by the way the tears began to subside it may have been working but she was mistaken as the disappearing tears only revealed a pained grimace; Nami's jaw clenched,

"Rina…. Are you being forced to dance?"

The slow nod had all the straw hats bristled. The ones who had been there during the Arlong incident remembered fully the torture Nami had gone through and even those that hadn't been there still found the act of forcing someone into something cruel.

"But…"

Her voice was soft and slightly raw from sobbing but everyone could hear it,

"But i don't care… I don't care if they force me… or beat me"

Mouths dropped,

"Even if they refuse to feed me… i don't care. You don't have to save me"

Sanji couldn't tell if she was a masochist or not. Her eyes were dead, defeated yet there was an honesty in them that meant every word she said. She didn't need to be saved? or was it she didn't want to be saved? he imagined they were all wrestling with that.

And they were Zoro couldn't get a read on the girl. Her sea blue eyes were firm and unwavering. She wasn't lying but as he stared into her eyes longer he saw something quiver. A part of her that was becoming harder to hold back. she broke eye contact and looked down. She seemed so fragile as if she was leaf on the mighty waves of the ocean and you were just watching waiting for it too disappear.

"not me…"

She continued

"You don't have to save me… but please…"

Ussop and chopper could feel the tears fill their own eyes at the brokenness in her voice,

"Save Bo"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey... Everyone... So I know it's been a while since I uploaded...Sorry. But I've been really caught up in a lot of things but my vacation starts next week so I'm hoping to take a little break and do some heavy writing. Anyway I'm so glad so many people read my stories and have left kind reviews so thanks a bunch!**

Chapter 5

"I would like to say i grew up there but i didn't"

She began

"I grew up on the sea, i drifted to an island though… i can't even remember the name of it now"

There was a bitter smile on her face, and though they all had plenty of questions everyone waited for her to finish.

"I was young, too young. I didn't know what to do i asked for help but… I was different"

Chopper gulped,

"The people there didn't like different, to them i was a monster…"

Chopper knew, he could relate to being isolated from the rest. What was worse was besides her mouth she was very pretty. Her skin bronze as if she had been playing on the beach her whole life. And her hair black but looking soft to the touch. How could anyone shun a girl like her!? and even more so when she was a child. But he knew why because when people saw different they could become fearful and when they did they could become unreasonably cruel.

"I was lost, in more ways than one. But that's when i met him"

Her defeated look changed right before their eyes to one of bliss and happiness

"I met Bo"

"Bo is…?"

Usopp asked still not sure if they ever discussed that point. But Rina's eyes merely softened as if she could talk about him forever.

"Bo is… my friend, my, brother, my father… my everything"

She could vividly recall as she trudged through the island forest and came across the oversized mammal.

"Bo accepted me… He took care of me and loved me. He taught me everything. He is my everything. If i hadn't met him…"

Just the thought of a life without him brought tears back to her eyes,

"So what happened?"

Sanji shot Zoro an angry glare but Zoro brushed it off.

"I.. I don't know. Mean people, cruel people came and tried to take me away. Bo tried to save me but he was taken too."

the feeling of being held hostage as they began to chain up Bo was not something she would ever forget. Her eyes closed tight in reflex.

"I was put to work and Bo…"

Her lip quivered,

"Bo was…. Bo is…"

It seemed the words just wouldn't come out. They looked at each other not sure who would breach the topic but there was no need to debate as their one and only captain took charge,

"What did they do to him?"

Her hands cover her face as she screamed

"THEY LOCKED HIM AWAY! THEY BEAT HIM! THEY STARVE HIM!"

Her head jerked up startling them, they bore into Luffy's shocked ones with pure anguish and desperation.

"everything i deserve, why? why does he get it!?"

Looking down at her trembling hands she could see the blood that always seemed to stain them, blood that wasn't hers…

"it's all my fault...it's all my fault…. if i wasn't there.. if i had just gotten away.. AHHHHHH!"

No one had ever heard such a guilt consumed cry and it terrified them. To imagine that the person that you loved the most was being tortured right in front of you… and you couldn't do anything…

"SHUTUP!"

The ground shook slightly as Luffy's fist hit it with all the anger building inside him.

"LIKE HELL IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Rina could only stare at the strange pirate. His eyes ablaze with anger yet for some reason they weren't scary.

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT OR BO'S FAULT DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THE BLAME FOR THOSE BASTARDS!"

Rina saw the agreement in all their eyes and for a second she couldn't believe it. They had or at least HE had forced her to believe that everything was her fault. That because of what she was this was inevitable and that by making "friends" she had simply condemned others as well.

"But…"

Luffy was on his feet now in full authority,

"BO'S YOUR TREASURE RIGHT!?"

"Of course but…"

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU'RE GIVING UP ON HIM?!"

That struck a chord in her _giving up? on Bo?_ there was no way she could. Just the accusation riled her up.

"No but….."

"THEN YOU'RE SAYING YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TRY TO HELP HIM!?"

"I'VE TRIED!"

She was standing right in front of him significantly shorter with tears brimming in her angered eyes

"I TRIED! I ASKED PEOPLE BUT THEY ALL DISAPPEARED! I CALLED THE MARINES BUT THEY WERE BOUGHT OFF!"

Her hand reached out snatching luffy's shirt and bringing him close

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO! ALL I KNOW IS BO WOULD…"

the anger began to fade to something more hurt, something more broken and fragile

"BO WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY IF I HADN'T MET-"

Luffy pulled her close and her face was shoved into his red vest stifling the rest of her thoughts.

"Someone who worries when you're gone too long doesn't regret meeting you."

Rina's eyes widened at the gentle words. Bo's angry yet worried expressions when she would wander and even now when she was lost in thought too long. Rina wrapped her arms around the rubber man and cried.

All the straw hats watched the girl cry and even Zoro was convinced by this point.

_**They were going to crush the bastard who did this.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been... well it hasn't been that long but I actually wrote quite a bit over my vacation but not as much as I had intended so I was reluctant about uploading everything I wrote. And then my brain went BLAH! so I had to stop. But though I should be doing some important work right now I'M NOT! I don't feel like it so I decided to do this instead HAHAHA! keeping it honest. So enjoy and any comments and thought even if you hate me and my writing go ahead and send it, my heart that is as big as the ocean will take all of your opinions and humbly if I don't like it ignore it...Sorry I'm just really bored continue your life...**

chapter six

Deep inside the heart of darkest place on the island laughter as light as bells were heard,

"Have you ever heard of a camel who only likes girls"

Bo made a slight groan in response; but he was listening. Rina's face was alight with joy and amazement as she recalled the things the pirates had told her.

"And the guy with the nose, oh what was his name? Up? Upop? Oh! Usopp yea him! He said he had a 10,000 men army back at the ship at his command and disposal"

Rina smile as she bent down to Bo and whispered,

"He said he's the real captain."

Rina laughed,

"Nami hit him and called him a liar. I was surprised cause Luffy is the captain."

Rina went to sit on the cot and relaxed,

"I've never met a human like Luffy"

Bo growled making Rina chuckle

"Not in a bad way, he just i don't know i mean he's handsome but not like that he's just…. There's zoro! He's handsome too now that i think about it but…"

A shiver ran down her spine,

"He's a bit scary though… he kinda reminds me of you."

Rina that back to the green haired man with swords. He had seemed rough and firm but he wasn't cruel and he had seemed worried when Luffy had fallen and even for her…. a stranger he didn't know…. Rina shook her head to rid the thought.

"There's also this funny eyebrow guy, he made lots of funny faces but…"

A blush graced her face,

"He called me pretty"

Bo did something similar to a scoff making Rina puff her tinted cheeks childishly as she jumped off the cot and fell into him nuzzling deeply into his fur.

Meeting the pirates was a whole other experience. She had never met people who were so kind to strangers, and confident in themselves. They owed her nothing really not even a smile… after all she was baggage.

Her past, her present, and future was heavy with cumbersome things….and yet they seemed like they cared, like they listened. She nuzzled deeper into Bo's fur, they could surely protect this treasure of hers…

BAM!

Rina's head jerked up in fright as the door slammed open freely and that sadistic man that loved to watch her cry stood in the door post. His yellow, broken and crooked teeth made her cringe and the she just barely glance at the painfully long leather whip on his holster. She instinctively clenched Bo and he responded with a deep protective growl.

"Get up slave. Boss wants to see ya"

Mirth filled his eyes and made her heart drop further. She could now feel herself trembling in impeding fear. As if he read her mind Bo let out a loud and frightening roar that even caused Rina to gasp as with inhuman speed he rose up ready to bring his paw down with killer intent. But just as fast as the action started it ended with Bo slamming abruptly on the ground and the thick leather whip wrapped tightly around his neck.

"BO!"

Rina cried running to him struggling with tears running down her face as she tried to get the whip off as it seemly choked her beloved,

"STOP! YOU'RE CHOKING HIM! STOP IT! HE'LL DIE!"

"Then stop wasting my time and let's go"

The man released the bear allowing for some air to get in and Rina knew she couldn't waste any more time. She bit back her tears and sorrow and gently pet Bo's muzzle forcibly in an almost genuine smile.

"Don't worry Bo, I'll be fine"

The look in his eyes seemed to argue otherwise but it was always like this with them. Bo loved her smile so for him even in the dirt and grime she would smile as happily as the sun. She brought her forehead to his as if to give him strength and draw some of his and like always when they had to separate she whispered so only he could hear,

"I'll come back to you, i promise. I Love you"


	7. Chapter 7

The hallways were just as dark and grimy as the room they put her in no one cleaned it and no one cared to. She traveled behind the man in dead silence there was never much to say anyway since she hated the man. The Boss probably had another job for her some were clean such as dancing to a tune others… not so much. A shiver ran down her spine in the thought.

"Really you must be stupid seeing as you never learn your lesson"

Rina's brow furrowed what was this crazy man talking about? About back in the room? that was true she knew Bo might get hurt if she didn't leave immediately but she couldn't help her instinct to freeze everytime the 'boss' came up.

"I think you secretly like getting people killed you forgot what happened to Alison? Now you're bringing in pirates? A real Glutton for punishment huh?"

The man chuckled but she had stopped in her tracks. Alison's story was a terrible one in which a girl had offered her help and was killed by the boss. But how did he know about the pirates?

Her breathing quickened in horror at the mere thought that he knew..he knew! HE KNEW! She looked back in an instant tempted to bolt but the leash around her neck pulled roughly drawing her closer to the monster that was sealing her fate.

"It seems you really just don't learn"

He turned back a sadistic grin on his face as he faced large double doors in front of him and she didn't even realized they had already arrived. She stepped back creating tension on the rope and the man merely glanced back in mild irritation,

"P..please let me go"

There was no way that this would end well. She had been warned, and warned time and time again. But the man holding her last bit of hope didn't care in fact he reviled in the fact that she was pleading. He enjoyed her tears and screams as he hurt the beast but this was priceless her face drained and tears streaming and he hadn't even opened the door yet. Trembling as if it were below zero and with a look that she might collapse on herself. This was worth it. He pulled her roughly making her collide into his chest,

"Why on earth would i help you when seeing you suffer is so much more fun?"

And with that he pushed the door open and tossed her in making her stumble gracelessly into the dark room.

She trembled as she always did when in the room. It was nothing new, there was never a good memory that came about this place. This was a place where her and Bo was separated, where she couldn't find comfort in his presence and the only thing in there was pain and fear.

She searched trying to use the minimal candles that lined the walls but there was nothing that could penetrate the darkness.

"Rina"

The sound drew a cold shiver down her back and she began to break into a cold sweat. Usually she stayed calm showing fear or responding only fueled the man but this was different; she had been warned.

"My dear lovely ballerina"

A hand snaked out of the darkness and gripped her face tightly and she struggled momentarily tears running down her face.

"Why don't you listen?"

A teeth showing smile shown through the darkness he pulled her closer and she knew something wasn't right. When she was in trouble he didn't hesitate. A kick to the stomach, a slap to the face, anything everything but this slowness was different. This was a slowness that built a fear in her that she had never experienced.

"My dear Rina it seems no matter what i say or do you don't seem to listen"

He released her making her fall to the floor but her eyes never left him

"I've been so kind, so gentle, don't you think?"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly turning his back on her from what it seemed in the shadows.

"I more than anyone love you, only i can love a monster like you... after all a monster like you only causes despair"

She looked down he was trying to break her spirit. He always did but she wouldn't let it affect her because there were people out there who didn't see her as a monster. Kind people who wanted to help her, strong people. People who were going to save Bo and her and take her away. Kind people like Robin and chopper… strong like Luffy and Zorro… Funny people like Usopp and special people like…

"But it seems being nice just won't work anymore"

Her brain tuned in again as she looked back to the red haired man who was turning back to face her his smile was still plastered.

"I'm afraid that i'm going to have to….Break… you"

The words registered instantly and she stopped breathing.

"B...B..Break…"

The man grin simmered down to a slight grin and he bent down to her level his black beady eyes piercing into her heart,

"You see i can't get you to listen to reason so i'm just going to have to break you enough so you'll never disobey me again."

She didn't have to think to hard and that frighten her. Because she had been honest when she had talked to the pirates. She could starve or be beaten to death but that was not what he had planned; she knew it. And the horror was building inside her like a live volcano. Unfathomable fear was raising and it wasn't for her own life not at all.

Rina jumped heading for the door she had to get out, she had to leave in order to…

The choker around her neck pulsed but she ignored it as she reached out for the door handle only to slam into the ground. The physical pain was crippling but the fear inside her was greater so despite her nose being broken and bleeding she still struggled to get up making her way to the door because more than her...more than her life..

A foot slammed her head back to the ground

"AHHHHH!"

Tears flowed mixing with the splattered blood.

"Please...Please…"

Was all she could say as she struggled to free herself never before had she been so desperate, or fought back. She had tried before in the beginning, tried to fight back and tried to escape but the fear for Bo had long since stifled it. But this was different the stakes were higher,

"Oh my beloved Rina"

The man said shoving his foot down harder seemingly crashing her head into the cold cement.

"This is all futile"

A chuckle passed his lips as he watched the helpless girl under him. He lifted his foot and watched her struggle vainly, like a maggot crawling on the ground going to be crashed at anytime. He laughed at his own thought then lifted his leg kicking her in the stomach

"AHHHHH!"

She flew into the brick wall slamming into it only to drop to the ground painfully. Something about her struggling was funny to him. It was a bit dark but he had killed tons of slaves hundreds of times but her; she was different.

She endured, she hardly broke face except when it had to do with the flea bitten beast. And he loved it. Her legs shook most likely in agony or fear as she tried to move into a stand, When her head lifted he could see the look of pure desperation and determination fill those oceanic eyes he loved to see dead. He watched her take a deep breath and he almost wanted to laugh. She was going to use that?

His hand was in her mouth in an instant saliva, tears, and blood poured like an open facet.

"Didn't i tell you my lovely Rina,"

He pulled out his hand letting her choke on the needed oxygen

"It's all futile"

But Rina didn't care. Rina could barely feel the pain that was clearly crippling her because truth was all she could think was one thing only. And with all the strength that she could muster she screamed a soul breaking scream that couldn't be mistaken as anything other than sorrow, helplessness and pain. But it was all she had left all the could do, was scream

"BOOOOOOOO!"


	8. Chapter 8

Luffy jumped up in instant his head turning to the island they were still docked at. It was only a split second movement but it was enough to put the whole crew on edge. Luffy stood a frown on his face. Something was wrong.

"Oi! Luffy what's up"

Zorro said his hand already on his sword and at the ready for his captain's order

"I heard…"

His voice died as his brow furrowed and a frown set in his infamous straw hat tilting forward.

"Heard what?"

Chopper asked, he had been in the infirmary preparing it in case something happened. Luffy walked to the railing remembering the sound distinctly there was no way he imagined it.

"Rina.. i heard Rina scream"


	9. Chapter 9

**SO Just a head's up I don't own any of the one piece characters but I love the characters, and the development and well im a stickler for good character development and complex character so... I have know Idea what I'm talking about continue!**

"NAMI-CHAN!"

Sanji gave another round house kick to another goon. It was amazing how many people were down in these catacombs. Robin had suggested that they gather as much information as they could and then create a plan to invade, that is why they waited. And Rina as she was called had smiled and called them brilliant but after Luffy said he heard her it all went up in flames. The bastard keeping her captive most likely knew she had contacted people and who knew what that meant…

"I have a really bad feeling"

Sanji kicked another person as Usopp shot a man down himself. That was a given when they got down there Luffy had ran off ahead leaving everyone else behind. Zoro had given chase with chopper trailing behind but no one had hope he would get to him (directionally challenged moron) and the girls choose another path hoping to find anything of value whether it was material or knowledge. Sanji frowned this wasn't the first time this had happened and they had always gotten out on top in the end but he somehow couldn't dissuade the feeling either.

"It'll be fine"

Though he wasn't sure if he was saying that because it was true or he wanted to believe it

Chopper on the other hand was too worn out to think about things like that. Zoro had run at full throttle and he had done his best to keep up and well whenever Zoro lead guarantee they where lost.

"Damn it"

Zoro cursed as he looked around but couldn't tell where his idiotic captain went. Even Chopper couldn't smell him but that could have been because of the awful smell coming from the shadow in the hall.

"Z-Zoro c-company"

Chopper said trying to catch his breath. Zoro looked into the darkness hearing the footsteps getting closer.

"Well well well i'm impressed, You're the toughest lot yet."

The man was tall with burly arms. Greasy hair that honestly Zoro thought looked purple, yellow nasty teeth that looked like they've never been brushed, and dirty ragged clothes. The man was simply filthy blending seamlessly with the grime on the wall.

"Where's Rina!"

Chopper yelled finally catching his breath. The man turned from looking at the swordsman to the small creature and his smile widened.

"My goodness is that a rat!?"

Chopper fumed

"I'M A REIND-"

"CRACK"

Zoro was in front of him in an instant two swords out blocking the thick black whip that could have potentially scarred him. Surprise flitted over the enemy's face but quickly changed to amusement

"You guys really are different, this will be fun"

Nami and Robin walked down the halls faced with the same filth as the others but neither girl was weak and dispatched of any threat that they faced.

As they turned the corner they saw a long corridor lined with bars and doors. This was the jail. Honestly Robin was looking for evidence on what this man was up too. Why had he kidnapped Rina? What was his ultimate goal? But where ever he had put that information it wasn't here.

Nami walked down the corridor alongside Robin peeking in one of the barred cages. The scene made her gasp. Inside was more than one person maybe five or so all huddled within each other as far away from the door as possible. They were thin, and pale, discolorations to prove their abuse. Just looking at it angered her and without thinking much she knew she had to free them.

But freeing them was easy. Nami was a master thief after all and with Robin's convenient devil's fruit ability it was simple enough to get the keys but no matter how many doors they opened not a soul left their cell.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ALL?! YOU'RE FREE!"

Nami was a little more than frustrated at the scene before her but Robin instead took it in stride. With a lazy gaze she could tell that these slaves were broken. They no longer had hope or even life beyond the cell walls. Her brow furrowed as she looked at a young boy sitting like a corpse unresponsive to Nami's furry.

It sickened her.

To think someone could break a person to this extreme was unfathomable. But she thought back to Rina. It was most likely the man in charge that burdened her with that soul breaking guilt.

Her fist clenched.

But Rina wasn't broken yet and because of that Robin couldn't help but think that a man who could so cruelly hurt so many to the point where they didn't know freedom when the door was open angered her.

BAM!

Robin turned to see Nami with her fist against the wall, it was clear to see that she was angry as well as clearly more expressive about it.

"How is it? How is it that they're alive and yet so dead… Even Rina still smiled!"

Nami yelled,

Robin looked away back to the slaves to see recognition in the eyes of the young boy, His lips parted weakly as if to say something.

"R..Rina?"

Both Nami and Robin zoomed in on him

"You know Rina?"

"Rina's a witch."

Both women turned abruptly to the older female who spat out the words like it was poison. The dirt emphasized a dark look of disgust and unfathomable hate that even made the ever calm Robin flinch.

"A Witch?"

Nami practically whispered

"Monster"

"Beast"

"Witch"

"Cursed"

"Cursed"

Cursed"

The whole cell of lifeless people began to chime cruel words and Robin and Nami took a step back.

When they met Rina she seemed gentle, hurt and caring. The names that these people called her didn't match what they had seen not too long ago

"AH!"

Nami screamed as the little boy that had spoken first had grabbed her ankle. His dead stare that still bore no life gazed up lazily at her and Robin was on edge not sure where this was going.

"Are….Are…"

His voice sounded so dry reflecting his seemingly dehydrated body. Nami bent down her heart breaking for the child before her,

"What is it?"

She cooed gently but Robin wasn't so trusting. The boy closed his mouth gathering whatever moisture that he could find and looked straight into Nami's eyes,

"Kill Rina"

Shock was an understatement even wide eyed Robin was confused perhaps he was asking if they were going to kill Rina but even that seemed frighteningly dark for a child.

"Uh… Do you mean.. Are we going to Kill Rina?"

The Boy stared at her but then shook his head slowly and looked back at her

"Just…. Kill Her"

Nami's eyes widened more if possible,

"Kill her"

"Kill the Witch"

"Kill the Beast"

"Lift the Curse"

Robin and Nami backed out of the cell as the voices got louder reverberating through the hall. At that point they even broke out into a run further down the hall. They finally had to stop because Nami needed a breath.

"What was that!?"

Nami said. Robin had no logical answer but it seemed in this dungeon with tons of other slaves Rina was not highly favored.

"I don't know but let's keep going we're changing our priority to finding Rina"

Nami looked at Robin who she knew loved to gather knowledge the fact that she was giving up finding information to find Rina when the rest of the crew was doing that surprised her,

"Are you sure?"

Robin's eyes hardened,

"I don't need to know more about the man who would do such things to people. If anything i'd like to know less but more than that the more i see the more i'm concerned about Rina."

Nami silently agreed,

"Rina?"

They both jumped at the small voice behind them and turned ready to fight. Instead they saw an old man in the door of his cell. He was clearly too old to go far and had sat himself comfortably wrinkles covering his pale face but not bearing the aggression the other slaves had.

"If you say something cruel about Rina i will hit you elderly or not."

Nami growled clenching her climatac. The old man wrinkled into a bit of a smile,

"I see… You're here to save her huh?"

Robin didn't know whether he was for them or against him but she was polite,

"Yes we are"

The old man nodded,

"Well if you're looking for her cell it's much further down near the sewer vents. She's separated from the rest of the slaves if you can guess why"

Nami and Robin were surprised by the helpful advice and honestly a bit skeptical.

"Why are you helping us?"

Nami asked. The Old man sighed cracking some of his bones.

"Rina… Rina is not a monster"

The girls looked at each other,

"Rina has been hurt and restrained far worse than any of us. They think she's treated better but they only see the visible skin. And well…"

A nostalgic smile passed over his old face

"I love Miss Rina's smile"

Nothing in this place made sense,

"Rina no matter what smiles not for herself but because she knows others need that comfort and hope. Even to those that hate her she would smile."

"I see"

Robin said. That seemed a little more like the Rina that they met, a kind girl who thought more of others than herself.

"I..I would like her to be free"

Robin stared at the man more diligently and it was clear;

He was dying.

He was too thin, too fragile and looked like he would blow away and with a smile that seemed so forlorn she had to look away,

"I would like her to smile for herself too someday."

Even Nami could see that he was too broken to get him out of the building before he passed a shadow protected her tears from being seen but her shoulders still quivered.

"OF COURSE… WE'LL DEFINITELY HELP HER SMILE!"


	10. Chapter 10

Luffy didn't have Chopper's nose but honestly he never needed it. Despite never knowing how to get someplace he always ended up where he needed to be and that was enough. Even now he could see a large double door further down the hall and that was all he needed.

He had been right about Rina, she was like Nami being forced for her talents. She also reminded him of chopper too being isolated and being hurt because she was a little different. She reminded him of Zoro who would go through Hell just to protect those around her even if it was death. And a bit of Usopp being terrified and scared but bearing through it for a person they loved. But despite all that he had seen her smile. A pure gentle smile. She had said that there was no hope but she was still able to smile as if there was;

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that someone had to endure that much. And honestly it pissed him off who did this boss guy think he was trying to break humans no one had a right to do that. No one had a right to make someone feel that guilty.

He grit his teeth

"Gomu Gomu…"

No one had a right to hurt another person's treasure

"PISTOL!"

The doors flew off their hinges and Luffy stood in the entrance,

He was going to kick butt.

Sanji couldn't say how he really felt around Rina. She was a woman so therefore she should have his undying love and devotion but it didn't feel right…

She was more fragile not strong willed like Nami or confident like Robin.

Not dainty and charming either something broken and fixed by a child.

That was it she was childish. Sanji thought as he kicked another guard across the hall. Despite all the trauma she had clearly gone through she wasn't hardened like diamonds or soften into coal she was this lukewarm that seemed so pitiful. A child that had never had the chance to grow up; stagnate.

And truthfully though he wanted to treat her like he did all woman it was forced and uncomfortable because…

He hated kids.

"Sanji! Up ahead!"

Sanji's head jerked up from his thoughts as he looked ahead to see a clear passage the hinges of what may have held the doors were bent and out of shape and both men could already guess who it was as they continued to run ahead.

The room was huge and spotless in comparison to the rest of the place. And there in the center was Luffy furious facing a large man with a sword. He had red hair that shot up and was rather large. On his face was a crooked smile and beads of sweat but the fact he was still standing in front of such an angry Luffy was a testament to his strength.

"W..WHAT IS THAT?!"

Usopp stuttered and Sanji turned with a furrowed brow to look at what had baffled him and the sight was enough to make him drop his cigarette for on the left side hanging from the ceiling was what could only be described as a giant fish bowl and inside was none other than the person they were looking for; Rina.

She was easily floating inside a mouthpiece strapped on tightly by the way she attempted to rip it off but couldn't.

Sanji looked at Luffy and then decided,

"Usopp we're getting Rina out of there"

Usopp nodded in understanding as he looked up Rina trapped banging almost painfully hard against the glass. Usopp looked around finding a ladder leading up and instantly headed toward it. He looked over at the fight as he climbed up Luffy was just as strong as always but the opponent was tough the man had a sadistic smile as he danced around Luffy's shots.

Usopp shook his head he couldn't deal with that issue and instead focused on the one at hand and it was a big enough problem as it was. The fish bowl as it was ridiculously thick and the top was sealed with heavy metal.

Usopp had thought that there would be an air pocket on the inside but even then it was filled to the brim with water. And the prisoner in question was continually banging on the wall of it tugging endlessly at the mouth strap and wasting unnecessary energy. But there was something about her that was desperate and demanding that gave Usopp pause,

Was she worried about Luffy?

Was her boss really that strong?

He couldn't tell where she was looking but it didn't seem to be the fight,

"Usopp! How's it look?!"

Usopp looked down at the waiting chef,

"There's no opening here and it's built pretty solid"

Sanji popped in another cigarette in his mouth and focused.

The air seemed to move around him as he gathered all his strength preparing for the attack,

"Mutton…."

He sprung up high into the air with power inducing spins as he leg began to come down hot

"SHOT!"

He hit the bowl with all his power and yet there wasn't even a crack. Usopp was more than surprised and Sanji well let's just say there had been nothing to withhold the back shock

"DAMN IT!"

Nothing had been achieved as the fish bowl hung completely untouched but what it did do was capture Rina's attention. The glass had been too thick to hear anything even her incessant banging but Sanji's kick must have echoed somehow cause she turned to see usopp and her eyes were wide.

Usopp blinked but then he smiled and with wide facial expressions and exaggerated moments body movements,

"DON'T WORRY RINA! WE'RE GONNA GET YOU OUT!"

He said with a smile. Her eyebrows crinkled and she tilted her head as if she was confused or maybe trying to understand but when she did her face changed. It paled and she was in front of him so fast he almost fell back in fright. She banged on the glass in front of her and motioned back to what looked like the fight but because of the mouth guard he couldn't understand what she was trying to say.

"Wait Rina what… I don't"

Sanji came up next to Usopp,

"What is it?"

Usopp turned to him for help,

"She's trying to tell me something but i don't know what it is!"

Sanji turned to the girl in the water and even he couldn't describe it. She was clearly desperate using all her energy to motion at something down below tears looked like they were forming despite being in the water and she was using all that she had to deliver a message even Sanji couldn't interpret and it pained him.

"I'm trying again"

Usopp turned to him,

"But i thought you couldn't break it."

And Sanji knew this was a special glass that needed more strength than he could provide but something in her eyes was desperate beyond all measure and he had to try again if nothing else.


	11. Chapter 11

**Soo ummm I know that my chapters fluctuate in length quite frequently but! ...Actually I have no excuse sorry...**

Robin and Nami were baffled by how long it took them to find 'Rina's cell' Not because of how hidden it was but rather how far away. It was indeed further down into the filth where the smell was overwhelming with urine and trash. Rats as big as dogs ran by without fear and everything was dark and damp. This was not livable conditions even for the worst hostage. Nami and Robin had to cover their noses less they got too nauseas. And there at the end was a heavy metal door it reflected some of the minimal light which the only way they could see it.

Nami and Robin stopped as they looked at each other then nami turned back to the door mouth still muffled,

"Rina…"

Not a sound was heard and nami was about to call again

"Ri-"

Robin cut her off with a raised hand as she just noticed that the door held a little space meaning it was unlocked. She grabbed one of the torches in the hall and Nami using her weapon cranked the door open and they both gasped.

A poor choice as they were forced to swallow some of the putrid air but unintentional as they looked at the small just as filthy room. This was a room you threw corpses not living beings. Filth, holes just big enough for the rats, a broken toilet. There were no windows or vents no circulation of air just terrible.

Nami felt the tears roll down her face as she pictured gentle Rina sitting or even sleeping in such a place, she was lucky she was alive. And that sadness turned into fury as she thought about the inhumanity the person who put her in here had to have,

"That man better hope Luffy gets to him cause if i do I'LL KILL-"

"Nami"

The voice was soft and just enough to stop her but not to subdue her anger,

"WHAT YOU THINK I WON'T CAUSE-"

Robin simply pointed down at their feet and not because she would normally listen but because of Robins pale face she obeyed

"AHHHHH!"

There on the floor was a large amount of blood enough to surely kill a person and the worst part was;

It was fresh.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm honestly or should i say pleasantly surprised by Rina's choice in men but then she always had a good eye for people."

The man said as they held a pause in blows

"How about we take a moment to reintroduce each other my name in Kite but Rina calls me master"

He said with a sadistic smile Luffy grit his teeth.

"You bastard. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TREATING RINA LIKE THAT!?"

Kite looked confused as if he had been accused wrongly,

"Treating her like what? An animal? I treat her exactly as she is a cursed monster."

Even Usopp and Sanji heard that and they clenched their fist in anger,

"BASTARD!"

Luffy yelled as he threw another punch that Kite just barely dodged,

"JUST CAUSE SHE'S A FISHERMAN! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT!?"

Kite danced just a split second away. Now he looked really confused as his thin brows crinkled,

"Fishermen?"

Just saying it threw him into a bout of hearty laughter as he turned to the frantic girl in the tank,

"Is that what you told them! That you're a fisherman and you call me the terrible one."

Luffy mouth gaped as Kite turned to him with cocky authority

"Look young boy i'll be honest with you that thing up there is no fishermen, or mermaid."

Usopp looked at the frantic girl who was still trying to give him the message and pulling forcefully at the mouth piece. If she wasn't either of those than what…

"She's a siren"

The word meant nothing to Usopp or Luffy who knew nothing of the waters deep history but Sanji paled,

"No way"

Kite smiled as he saw the reaction

"Looks like someone's not an idiot. Sirens are sea creatures of old that bear misfortune and woe sailors to their death feasting on human flesh"

He smiled,

"Filthy animals"

"SHOTGUN!"

Was all that was heard as the many fist slammed into the villainous man sending him flying across the large room and into the wall,

"Rina is not a monster. She laughed and cried and cares. Someone who hurts other people's treasure.. YOU'RE THE MONSTER!"

Luffy screamed. Just as the rest of the crew ran in Zoro bandaged up from his battle, chopper by his side and Nami and Robin looking around before they seemed to spot Rina and ran to the ladder to get closer to her.

Kite had underestimated them. Who would have thought that Rina would actually get strong opponents or rather who would have thought pirates would help her especially these infamous ones. He smiled nevertheless.

He knew when he lost and he would come back for her after all Rina was worth more than a thousand slaves but before that he had to make sure he did what he promised Rina…

Luffy didn't even see the man push the button as heavy bars raised up and separated Kite from the rest of the room,

"It's a shame we'll have to end it here mr. strawhat. You are an interesting group it would seem."

Usopp watched as Rina grew more frantic now slamming her body against the bowl to the point of blood

"RINA STOP! YOU'RE HURTING YOURSELF!"

Nami yelled

"She can't hear you the glass is too thick"

Usopp said sadly

"But why is she doing that?"

Robin asked as she watched the man she had already begun to hate with a vengeance,

"YOU THINK YOU'RE LEAVING!? GOMU GOMU PISTOL!"

The fist shot at the bars intending to break them but a shock met them instead and Luffy pulled back instantly, while Kite smiled.

"Sea stone useful isn't it?"

They then watched Kite pick up something off the ground it was large but the form was hard to make out

"Blood"

Chopper said as he covered his nose and Zoro's eyes hardened he would rather slash the bars himself but he was weak after the victory of his battle.

Soft beating was heard now as despite the thickness Rina was using all that she had the bowl turning pink from the blood spilling.

And Kite looked at her with a seemingly gentle smile,

"My poor foolish beast please never forget…"

He raised the bloody thing in his hand and raised his sword to it. And it was then that they all heard a weak growl and the sight of white from a peeking eye and the strawhats realized it was a creature. Too drenched in blood for chopper to identify.

But it was then that Robin began to fit pieces together. Why Rina was so frantic when she said she didn't care about what happened to her? Why the man was smiling? Why there was so much blood on the floor of the cell, The scream that luffy heard, the restraint that Rina was so close to breaking at this point despite scratching her own face to get it.

Robin now understand how delicate their situation had been. They had overestimated their own abilities and underestimated this man's vileness. Robin in that instant did the only thing she could.

"ZORO! STOP THAT MAN!"

Zoro's head jerked up to see the cool headed archeologist frantic

"SANJI PLEASE STOP HIM!"

Neither understood why she seemed so desperate even Nami and Usopp looked lost but like Luffy they trusted her so even though Zoro was injured from battle and Sanji's feet hurt from the glass they both raced to the bars. But they would never get there in time as Kite continued to stare smugly at Rina just as she managed to get the strap off.

"This is all you're fault"

And just like that blood splattered, Nami screamed and chopper looked away. Zoro and Sanji stopped as they were too late and Robin fell to her knees tears filling her eyes.

Luffy was livid because although he didn't understand why it was so important Robin was crying and that wasn't okay but Kite didn't care instead he continued to look at the girl in the glass,

So beautiful..

A smile of bliss stretched across his face this is what he wanted to see but he couldn't stay,

"One day my lovely Ballerina i'll come back for you."

And with that a cloud of smoke appeared zoro and Sanji breaking from the shock continued their rush Zoro slashing through the bars and sanji giving a strong kick but the man was gone, Zoro scowled

"Chopper find tha-"

"CHOPPER! QUICKLY YOU HAVE TO HEAL HIM!"

They turned to Robin who rushed to the wounded beast Chopper at her heels. But Chopper cringed it was a bear now that he had a better look at it. A fairly large one at that, but terribly wounded. There was so many scars some dangerously infected and ruined. Chopper closed his eyes slashing the bear's throat may have been an act of mercy cause with the amount of blood his fur was covered in he would have died of that and if not later in much more pain from disease.

"CHOPPER!"

Robin yelled and he looked at her confused on why she was so affected but he shook his head

"I'm… I'm sorry Robin he's gone"

Robin bit her lip and Zoro had enough of guessing,

"Oi Robin did you know him?"

Robin was still saying silent apologizes at her lack of insight to understand the situation better.

"Robin who is he?"

She looked up at her captain knowing that if she was taking this hard he would take it harder but this was not something she could withhold from him,

"This...This is.."

Just the one word and they would know, one word and they would understand just the one that was refusing to come out,

"This … is Bo"


	13. Chapter 13

She didn't have a lot of memories of when she was young there was yelling, fighting and blood. That was all she could remember but when she opened her eyes that day all she saw was a beautiful blue sky that was when she first smiled.

The village had not been kind though when they saw her teeth the adults were scared and chased her out telling their own children things she didn't even know she could do. She hid within the forest there was a small pond that she loved to swim in. Since she could breath underwater on days that they hurt her most she would escape there. The fish were gentle and she enjoyed the relief. It was little things like that that made her smile and consequently sing; but singing got her in trouble. When she sang people would come and when they found her they hurt her. But she loved singing more than anything. So she went further into the forest but when she sang there wild beast came.

It was when she was singing about floating away that a large saber appeared, He bared his teeth and she surely felt that she had met her end all alone in a forest so deep that no one would find her not that anyone would look for her.

The beast lunged at her and just when she prayed if she could just live freely a larger paw appeared and smacked the beast into a tree. The saber knew it was at a disadvantage and fled and she was left there staring at the biggest creature she had ever seen a large bear over 9 feet tall.

Surely this beast only got rid of the saber so it could eat her himself. Tears flowed when she thought there was no hope but as she closed her eyes waiting for death; it never came.

She opened her eyes to see the bear walking away as if not bothered. And though she should have ran away thanking God for prosperity instead she followed.

She observed him from the bushes and followed him everywhere. He was a gentle bear that didn't kill other animals but he loved fish and fruit. He meandered unperturbed by anything that came across his path. Animals didn't bother him and humans stayed away out of fear. She didn't know why she was drawn to him but she couldn't help it.

As she kicked the water of the lake with her legs she sang a happy tune this one about different colored fish but it was enough to lure in some cumbersome children.

They threw things at her and pulled her dark hair. They called her names and said terrible things she was too young to control the tears all she wanted was it to end and to be left alone but they didn't seem to care.

It was when they started kicking her that she begged after all it had hurt

"Pl...please… stop"

The young children laughed as the leader grabbed her bangs yanking her head up painfully

"I'll stop when you stop being a monster"

They all laughed as he kicked her in the face making her nose bled. She didn't have much to do. Her body hurt too much to try running away again and with their numbers they would simply catch her again. No one cared about her, everyone hated her… she didn't understand.

She didn't hurt people, say anything rude so why did they hate her? She can't even remember why she said it maybe she was begging God but it came out anyway,

"H..Help"

The children only laughed for a second before the large bear appeared claws at the ready and a roar that shook the forest. She blacked out after that but when she woke up she was wrapped in the warmth of his fur with a fish and a bunch of fruits waiting for her a little ways away. She cried until the tears wouldn't come and said thank you until her voice broke; and since then she never left his side.

They were captured for eight years. But even then He continued to protect her. When the other slaves called her names or spit at her she smiled because they were all scared too. And He was there when the day was done to wrap her in his fur. He never acted weird when she sang and even nudged her to sing more.

He had been the one who showed her how to catch fish and find edible fruit. How to respect the dead, and add life to things that were broken. He showed her the different effects that her voice had and taught her to use the positive.

She knew what she was and even tried to stay away from him to protect him but he refused to abandon her. He refused to leave without her. No matter how many times she asked him, begged that he go be free he stayed and with every nudge of his nose or wrap of his body she heard the words as if he could speak

**I love you.**

Even in that moment as he stared at her through blood matted fur she could hear the words reverberating as if he was speaking in a language only she could hear,

**I love you.**

Over and over in that one moment as if trying to fill her cup so that it would last forever

**I love you.**

She knew he was tired. He was sickly and wounded from the harsh living conditions and environment.

**I love you**

She knew that He longed to go back to the forest and eat the gentle fish in the lake and the fresh berries that seemed to appear anew everyday. To bask in the sun and roll in the greener than green grass.

**I love you**

She knew that he needed help long ago when he could no longer sniff out her presence

**I love you**

But he chose to stay with her and she never understood why. There were no gains only pain, the songs she needed to sing she never had the strength or time for. But even then

**I love you**

_Don't…_

**I love you**

_Stop….please_

**I Love you**

_Don't do this…_

**Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou**

_THEN DON'T LEAVE ME!_

But the blade went through and with one last look he said his last words a message just for her

**Finally be free**


	14. Chapter 14

**WHERE ARE THE FEELS MAN!? I practically cried writing this my heart!**

**But continue...**

All their eyes were wide as they stared at the dead creature on the ground even Luffy couldn't seem to think straight but Sanji was the one who recovered first as he jerked his head up to look at the fish bowl.

Her eyes were quivering as if in disbelief. Tears could now clearly be seen floating through the water. She floated in the middle the mouthpiece finally off but she looked so hurt, so distraught, utterly broken. Her mouth moved but he wondered if she was actually saying anything at this point.

And then her whole body folded, Nami and Usopp who were still up top near the bowl cried out to her but even if the glass wasn't soundproof Sanji doubted she would hear them. He saw her mouth open in a cry and he wanted to cry too.

"Damn it"

Was all Zoro said. Luffy fell to his knees in self horror. And chopper stared at the blood on his hooves as if he had sinned silence seemed to follow until a vibrating sounded.

It was at a high frequency but they all paused in silence to hear it. It was then that Sanji noticed the tank was trembling and his breathe caught.

"NAMI! USOPP JUMP!"

They turned to Sanji who was running toward them since they also felt the glass shake and gave a trusting dive. Sanji managed to catch them just as Rina threw her head up and a terrifying scream shattered the thick glass.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was so piercing even the building began to shake.

Zoro didn't even dare to speak over the sound that seemed to make his ears bled as he grabbed Robin, chopper and Luffy and ran out following a speedy Sanji.

When they managed to get outside, all they could do was watch the building collapse into ruins. The sky darkened and rain from the unpredictable grandline began to fall.

It only took 5 minutes but no one moved as they waited for the dust of the collapse to settle and in the distance they all heard no longer a scream but sobbing in the distance.

Nami's chin quivered and without thought she ran ahead back into the rubble.

"Nami wait!"

Sanji called but it did nothing as the other crew members except for a passed out chopper walked out after her. Sanji sighed as he too walked into the remaining dust and he regretted it instantly for there in a cleared as if it were protected was Rina tears streaming, weeping bitterly as she held the corpse of her precious treasure close to her rocking it back and forth

"BOOOOO!"


	15. Chapter 15

**So this chapter seems long but I just have a lot a space so endure...**

The Strawhats were at a local inn not sure if Rina would even go to the ship at this point. Rina had cried for a long time and it left them sleepless so they opted to sit at the table in the dining area dawn in sight.

They had failed.

Defeat shadowed their faces as the looked down. They had wanted to save Rina but instead they had gotten her heart killed; Her treasure was taken from her right before her eyes and no one had stopped it.

They would never be able to break the utter heartbroken memory they had of her crying holding the bear until she passed out. All Rina had wanted to do was protect her treasure…

They had failed her.

Robin took a deep breath,

"He would have killed him anyway"

Half of the group looked up as Robin continued,

"That man took pleasure in hurting others Rina is the only one who had a light left in her eyes even if we had never met he would have killed him eventually in order to control her."

Chopper looked down,

"He was dying from what i saw he wouldn't have last long"

SLAM!

Everyone jumped as nami slammed her fist on the table.

"YOU'RE ALL JUSTIFYING IT! EVEN SO WE SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER!"

No one spoke. After all she was right, they should have done more. The only one who could not be blamed was Rina and Sanji could attest to that because that glass had been seemingly unbreakable.

That sat in silence thinking about what had happened since it seemed so surreal even now.

Just then Chopper lifted his head and tilted it slightly. His twitching ears had the crew confused,

"I hear…"

They waited as he tried deciphering the sound,

"Singing?"

He said standing and looking up to the ceiling. Sanji was the only one who seemed to grasp what that meant.

"Rina?!"

The rest of the crew stood to their feet. When they had brought her she was unconscious. They had laid her out in a room and left her there but honestly her mental state was too fragile to have her be left alone.

"_I dreamed a dream in time gone by"_

Quickly they began to run up the stairs

"_When hope was high_

_And life worth living"_

The voice was soft but clear,

" _dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving"_

It seemed the way to the roof was a long one and they would never get there,

"_Then I was young and unafraid"_

And they could never forgive themselves if they didn't protect her too.

"_And dreams were made and used and wasted_"

After all Kite had disappeared and they had yet to locate him. While she was still weak and vulnerable would that evil man take her?

"_There was no ransom to be paid_

_No song unsung_

_No wine untasted"_

When they finally reached the roof they saw her. Standing in the middle of the roof facing the skyline singing,

"_But the tigers come at night_

_With their voices soft as thunder"_

Her voice was beautiful capturing their rapt attention.

"_As they tear your hope apart_

_As they turn your dream to shame"_

She broke a little at the end and it was almost painful to watch,

"_He slept a summer by my side"_

She seemed to look back and they saw the tears in her eyes,

"_He filled my days with endless wonder"_

Her long skirt billowed in the breeze but they could swear they were hearing music in the background.

"_He took my childhood in his stride"_

An orchestra from the world around her so that she wouldn't be alone.

"_But he was gone when autumn came"_

She turned walking closer to the edge and Nami stepped up to go to her but Luffy's strong hand stopped her.

"_And still I dream he'll come to me_

_That we will live the years together"_

Her voice echoed through the island and tears began to fall from every inhabitants eyes; even though they didn't know why.

"_But there are dreams that cannot be"_

But Rina couldn't see any of them in that moment only the memory of her dear friend

"_And there are storms we cannot weather"_

She felt so hurt and betrayed by Bo and the world.

"_I had a dream my life would be"_

She didn't know why she got this lot in life but it was too much to bare.

"_So different from this hell I'm living!"_

She folded in on herself hoping to collect the leftover shattered pieces

"_So different now from what it seemed"_

Tears overflowed as she could almost see Bo leaving in the sunrise

"_Now life has killed_

_The dream I dreamed"_

She cried again and didn't look like she wanted to stop and though they knew she had every right to bawl her tears out they wanted the pain to stop.

It was of course Luffy who walked up to her , walking around he crouched in front of her. He looked into her broken blue eyes that looked like a foggy night over the ocean. He didn't say anything not that Luffy was one for words but he gently pulled her forehead to his.

It was so soft that it brought more tears to her eyes. And he waited, the rest of the crew waiting silently to see what their captain would do.

"I swear…"

He said despite her hiccups,

"I will never let anyone hurt you like this again."

The words were typical of their boisterous captain but stunned Rina. Her brow furrowed as she pulled away and raised a weak fist and hit him in the chest,

"Liar"

She said softly

"Liar!"

Because there was no way to guarantee that.

"LIAR!"

Because she didn't know if she would ever have something so close to her heart as she had Bo.

"LIARLIARLIARLIARLIARLIARLIAR!"

She screamed as she continued to hit him but as he fell back on the ground he grabbed her pulling her with him. And wrapping her in a warm hold that reminded her distinctly of Bo he let her cry.

And really she wanted to stop crying. She knew Bo would hate to know all she was doing was shedding pained tears especially over him. She wanted to but every little thing reminded her of him. The softness of the bed that she woke up in reminded her of when she would lean against him. The breeze carried a green scent that reminded her of his forest smell. The sunrise reminded her of the many they would gaze at when she was younger. Even now this kindness that threatened to capture her reminded her of Bo

_**I love you**_

And then it would hurt all over like she lost a part of her. Like her heart was ripped out. She felt like she was bleeding but there was no wound but it hurt so bad, and she felt like she was falling. Falling into the deepest darkest parts of the ocean, losing oxygen and unable to find air. Just falling deeper…

Deeper..

Deeper..

deep-

Strong arms held her tighter as if he knew she was crumbling at the seams.

"I won't let you go"

And just like that she remembered Bo always protecting her not just physically but her heart too.

Some people were too kind for their own good and she felt that being cursed with such misfortune that she was taking advantage of it all.

Kite was right…

She really was terrible. She clung to this kindness like a leech and even though she knew she should let go she couldn't;

She didn't think she'd survive if she did.

**So the song if ya'll don't know is from Les Mis and it was actually what inspired this story when I was listening to the song I saw Rina singing in tears so then I had to figure out why she was crying and the story formed and it's a really good song.**


	16. Chapter 16

"All right! Ready to get out of here!?"

Nami yelled with a smile and the rest of the crew couldn't help but smile too.

"Let's go!"

Luffy shouted as he fist bumped the air. Robin giggled before her gaze drifted to the young girl standing at the rail covered with a blanket.

She walked up to her and took a deep breath,

"If you hate me i'll understand"

Rina whipped her head fiercely to the black haired woman,

"Wha?"

Robin looked at the island that they were soon leaving an island that should rather be destroyed for all the pain it had inflicted,

"I should have realized sooner.. I should ha-"

A hand clamped over Robin's mouth and the whole deck froze. Robin stared wide eyed as the girl took a deep breath.

"I don't want that…"

Robin mouth was released as Rina looked back over the railing.

"I don't want to have that feeling… it still hurts and it probably always will but i don't want that…"

Rina looked at Robin she knew how much the girl's heart was in turmoil it was a blessed curse of being a siren reading people's heart. Rina took a deep breath it really did hurt but she had to remember she wasn't left with only unpleasant memories.

Robin watched in awe as the corner's of the girls lips turned up and her eyes seemed to crinkle tears still there but relaxed,

"Bo wouldn't hate you… Bo wouldn't at all. So how could I?"

They all were speechless as she turned to the rest of the crew and bowed deeply

"THANK YOU FOR CARING FOR BO!"

They could see the tears fall on the wood floor but Luffy smiled

"OF COURSE!"

And off they went continuing on their journey across the grandline with a new companion in their midst.


	17. Chapter 17

**HAHAHAHAHA You all thought I was done. I did think about it but I decided to continue however if anyone you want to try and come up with a different continuation feel free I love reading alternatives to stories...note that I am on this site.**

Chopper had wanted to do a full body check on her but he was told to hold off and that was much appreciated. Rina had agreed to go with the pirates but she still didn't know how to let them inside her heart. She didn't want to blame them but a part of her had wished they had saved Bo.

And she still couldn't see Bo as gone. She stayed on the deck all day sitting by the railing. It had been a while since she had been on the ocean and it brought back something nostalgic and lonely at the same time. She would often see a colorful fish or something she had never seen before and out of habit she'd turn with a smile to her side only to realize that he wasn't there. He wouldn't ever be there again to delight with her. And she would look back at the water sadly.

No one approached even Luffy ignored her as he continued with his usual antics as if giving her space to just be where she was.

The day passed fairly quickly though and before long the sunrise she had seen that morning turned into an equally beautiful sunset.

"DINNER!"

Sanji yelled and all the crew began walking toward what must be the eating area. Rina wasn't all that hungry after the day she had but a gentle voice called out to her regardless,

"Ms. Rina you have to eat"

Chopper looked at her like a wounded animal and she knew that must be what it looked like. He empathized with her and she could feel his earnest care for her well being. He just wanted to help her which was evident by the way he stretched out his hoof to her. But the warmth he exuded left her a bit cold and she pulled the blanket over her closer.

But she wouldn't deny him and so she gave him a nod and that seemed enough to make him smile and lead the way.

The eating area was not as big as she thought it would be and it was much louder. Luffy kept crying meat and Sanji continued yelling back that he had to wait. Zoro was chugging on what seemed to be like alcohol and the two women were simply chatting with each other.

She didn't want to intrude but as chopper found his seat next to Usopp the only one that seemed available was the one in the center in between Robin and Luffy.

As she sat she could feel their eyes on her. But they played it off coolly.

Just then a plate appeared in front of her. It was extremely extravagant full of color and life. The others were given similar yet different assortments as if each plate was prepared according to the person it was for.

The one in front of Rina stunned her. She really hadn't been hungry, she would usually give up food when she knew Bo hadn't been fed because she would feel guilty.

"Don't worry no matter how much of a perv Sanji is he really is a good cook."

"NAMI-SWAN!"

Rina looked back at the food in front of her bo had taught her to never waste food and with a deep breath she put her fork and and pulled it up.

The food was even beautiful separated but her heart skipped a beat.

Rotten food and trash she was used too but food this gorgeous was a rare punishment in her life. She felt her breath quicken as she stared at the fork and the memory flooded over her. There was a time that the boss had sent food that looked as beautiful as this to her. But Bo would always scrap it and she never questioned it but on the rare moment that they had separated them and Bo was not in sight that man had made her eat it…

The fork was shaking now and sweat beaded her brow. Chopper was calling to her but she couldn't focus on him all she remembered was the pain…

So painful. She was throwing up the rest of the day to the point that she thought she surely saw blood and all she could remember is hearing that man's incessant laughter over and over in her head as he watched her crumpled on the floor. Bo hadn't been there and Bo wasn't here now.

She knew in her heart that they were kind… they wouldn't hurt her.. They weren't like that man…

But no matter what her brain told her her body refused to break through the haze of trauma that filled her brain.

She felt sick.. She was going to fall again into that black water…

Deep..

Deeper…

De- CHOMP!

The sound made her eyes that had been pinched close open and there was luffy with her forkful of food in his mouth staring at her…

And the feeling disappeared in an instant.

He pulled away and continued eating as if nothing happened, she was still in shock so she didn't notice the array of smiles that crossed the table. As she looked down to the plate she only just saw it disappear.

"Ah! Wait i'm so-"

She went to apologize but Sanji just shook his head

"I shouldn't have given you so much"

She didn't want to make trouble

"No it's-"

"How could i consider myself a chef if i couldn't even cook you a proper meal, right my lady?"

It was that smile that held no ulterior motives, that pureness that brought a tint of pink to her cheeks and forced her to stay silent.

It didn't take him long when he came back with a simple bowl, inside was just porridge. A purely simple dish that left her calm and unhesitant and without much thought she put in her spoon and grabbed out a decent amount.

She could trust them she chanted and plopped it into her mouth.

Her eyes widened and she looked up at sanji who looked a little nervous.

"It's delicious!"

The table laughed and Sanji smiled. No one cared how she dug in messily or how more tears fell as she was feeling too blessed to deserve that and how she wished Bo could try it. Everyone enjoyed the dinner and laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

Her eyes shot open but she didn't jerk. She took a couple of breaths and slowly sat up. She looked to her right to see Nami and to her left to see Robin both sleeping peaceful. She quietly got up to leave and she was amazingly light footed after all the times she snuck past Bo and if you could sneak past a bear you could sneak past anyone.

She got outside and leaned across the rail and sighed. Sleeping without Bo was impossible. She missed his warm fur and the huff of his breath. And when her eyes closed she could clearly see that scene over and over. She fold toward the ground holding her head, if she could just tear that memory from her brain she could sleep and at least pretend he was still out there just waiting for her to return to him…

But he wasn't…

And he never would…

"Thirsty?"

She jumped having thought she was alone she was more than a little bit surprised to see the green haired swordsman standing there,

"Excuse me?"

She wasn't sure she remembered what he said, but he didn't seem upset rather he held out a glass of white liquid.

"Here, you look thirsty; it's milk"

She took the glass out of etiquette and watched as he walked to the nearby bench and sat down heavily. With a nudge of his head he motioned her to the bench as well and obediently she went and sat beside him.

She wasn't sure why he called her over but nothing happened as they sat in silence

"Drink it"

Well almost silence. She drank it nevertheless, the cool liquid easing the burning she felt earlier.

"Can't sleep?"

He was starting a conversation she realized. Not many words but rather straight to the point,

"No…"

Why?"

The question sounded foolish even in her ears. It was obvious why she couldn't sleep and he knew it. But there was a simplicity that actually made her think about it, about why she didn't want to sleep,

"I...I don't ….I don't want to believe he's gone"

Zoro looked over at her then back to whatever he was gazing at earlier. And she appreciated that she didn't want him to bring up the fact of reality she knew that all too well but she also didn't want to be deluded by sweet nothings. She just… her eyelids felt heavy and she wondered if she was more sleepy than she originally thought.

"You are not alone"

It was a simple statement but she had been right when she told Bo that Zoro reminded her of him. A hardened look on his face but flowing with kindness. Not one for excess but doing just what needed to be done. She knew she wasn't alone but for some reason when he said it it seemed more true, like an undisputable fact. She tried to keep her eyes open for just a little longer just enough so she could say thank you but they seemed against her,

"Just believe in us"

And with that she fell back into unconsciousness. Large hands caught her before she could fall off the bench.

"Next time you do that I'll kill you"

Sanji growled as he lifted the girl up in his arms

"If she thinks that we drug everything we give her she won't ever eat"

Zoro scoffed it wasn't that he wanted to do that anyway

"Sorry Sanji but she would never get the rest she needs if i didn't force it."

Chopper said appearing from the shadows and Sanji sighed. He knew that much but after seeing her reaction to having a spoonful of food it bothered him. What kind of chef did she think he was that he would do something terrible to the food? In fact when he first saw the reaction a feeling of rage passed over that she thought him so cruel but it subsided when he remembered how child like she was and that she needed baby steps first.

"Should i take her back to the girl's room?"

Sanji asked he wouldn't mind having a legit reason for going in there,

"Perverted cook"

Zoro whispered and Sanji turned on him angrily.

"No, actually can you put her in the infirmary. I think she may need the quiet and i'd like to do her physical tomorrow as well. I'm anxious to see the state of her health."

Sanji nodded obediently to the little doctor. Tomorrow would be another day, with new battle he was sure of it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay so I know it's been awhile since I uploaded this but I was writing something else and well what I had originally planned seemed kinda cheesy so I want to change it but I'm not sure how.**

Rina took a deep breath. Her eyes opened after and she looked up to a wooden ceiling. When had she ever slept so soundly? With no threat of dreams or painful memories? Even with Bo it had been a while. She heard rustling in the room and wanted to sit up but she felt remarkably comfortable, so instead she opted to turn her head.

She noticed this was not Nami and Robin's room. It was much smaller with significantly different things. That and Chopper was here. He had on a small white jacket and was going through papers and bottles as if recording information but she was so sheltered she didn't quite understand.

She decided though that as comfy as she was she needed to get up and slowly eased herself,

"Um…"

Chopper turned to her surprised as if he had been too absorbed in his work,

"Oh! Ms. Rina you're up, that's great, How are you feeling?"

He walked over raising a hoof in front of her face moving it from side to side and she couldn't help but follow it,

"Does your head hurt? Anything painful? If it's painful tell me okay?"

Really Chopper was amazingly kind. She had never had someone worry about her so much,

"Um….. I'm fine… nothing hurts"

Chopper continued to stare and then smiled,

"Good!"

He went back to the table scribbling who knows what on some paper,

"Alright i know this may seem sudden but i'd like to run a physical on you"

Rina wasn't stupid or at least she didn't think she was but the term's meaning escaped her,

"A What?"

Chopper blinked the girl didn't know what a physical was? Did they never give her one? His eyes hardened in thought; All the more reason to check her.

"A physical, it just means i'm going to check your health and see how good it is. Your previous living conditions were not the best so i want to make sure you aren't sick."

Rina looked over her body, she couldn't recall ever being sick so she didn't know how she would feel if she was.

Chopper watched as the confusion washed over her face and it honestly broke his heart. When Nami and Robin had explained the room that she had been locked away in all of the strawhats had felt a double amount of rage. And if those conditions were true then surely there was no way for her not to have gotten sick.

"Shall we start then?"

Chopper said with a smile, Rina looked at him returning a small one,

"Okay"

* * *

Chopper didn't understand a thing. Blood work… cells… everything… IT WAS ALL HEALTHY!

If he didn't know any better he would say that she was a normal young lady. But he knew that wasn't true, so how was it possible.

She was a siren. That is what they said, Sanji didn't look too happy about that fact. Apparently he had seen them in their true forms feasting on humans and the scene had traumatized him.

But the fact of the matter was that Sirens were rare creatures to the point they were thought of as mystical. Chopper didn't have enough information on them to understand why she was so healthy.

Chopper sighed,

"Looks like you're fit as a fiddle"

A Light chuckle made chopper look up,

"You don't seem very happy"

Her laugh was nice chopper realized, Like silver bells that rang often where he came from.

"Considering where you were previously from i was expecting a worse case but you're healthy so i feel so useless."

Rina blinked were all people this kind?

"I don't get sick"

Chopper cocked his head in confusion so Rina elaborated.

"Perhaps it's because of my heritage but no matter what happened i never got sick. Even when the boss gave me poison i would get better rather quickly"

Chopper flinched

"Poison?"

Rina nodded as if they weren't talking about life and death,

"Yes…. That's why yesterday… I didn't mean to not eat it! I just remembered..!"

A Hoof gently rested on her leg but she couldn't see Choppers face.

THAT JERK!

No wonder she had panicked! She was trained to think good things were bad and bad things were normal!

Chopper took a calming breath,

Clearly giving poison to an important 'tool' as the man saw her would be counterproductive, but if he knew it wouldn't kill her…

Damn him.

Chopper sighed as he looked back up trying to relax her with a smile,

"That's okay Ms Rina. Just take your time, eventually you'll get used to it and when you're ready we'll be waiting."

A soft smile graced her face and he couldn't help think how pretty she was,

"Thank you"

Chopper shook his head as he tried to get back into doctor mode,

"Yes..well you're welcome….um… let's just check your physical and then we'll go get breakfast, as i'm sure you're hungry by now."

"Ah! That's okay… take your time"

Chopper smiled as he went to his paperwork. He already checked over the skin that was showing and she was fine, not even a bruise.

Poison, verbal abuse, and hurting… her treasure seemed to be that monsters limit.

"You can face the wall and put on that gown...Ah! Without your clothes if you don't mind"

Chopper said still going over things. He would have to make a separate and detailed record just for Rina. Not only that he would have to find out more about siren's. Sanji had described them more like overgrown monster fish with razor sharp teeth and human arms. Considering Rina was very much like a human Chopper wondered if she was only half Siren; that would be interesting.

"Um… I finished"

Chopper slipped from his mental rant,

"Ah right!... Now let me….."

!

"BLEEEEGH!"

"CHOPPER!"

Rina screamed.

In an instant the door slammed opened and in ran the rest of the crew, Zoro was first followed by Luffy and Sanji, Nami was close as was Usopp And Robin who had not run slowly eased herself to the front to asses the situation; It was not what they were expecting.

Robin dropped to Choppers side who was on the floor heaving, It was clear from the evidence on the floor why but still… Chopper was a doctor, if he had been sick all he had to do was say something.

Sanji turned on Rina who LOOKED worried,

"WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Rina jumped shaking her head frantically,

"I...I don't know...He just…"

Her eyes watered and though usually Sanji would be the one to cave he didn't,

"It's okay Rina"

Robin said softly still rubbing Choppers back,

"Zoro please carry chopper to the kitchen, Sanji…"

The name in itself was like a command and Sanji backed out of the room,

"Usopp if you would get the cleaning equipment, Nami the room will need to be sanitized"

Both of them nodded as they left the room as well, Zoro picked up Chopper and began leaving Robin following behind,

"I..! "

Robin stopped to look back at the girl in question. She felt for the girl she really did, but even still she wouldn't be surprised if the girl hated them enough for revenge,

"What...i mean...I don't…"

Robin sighed at the stumbling girl,

"Rina, we'll have everything under control just… stay here, won't you?"

Stay here,

The words shouldn't have bothered her but they did,

Stay here…

Here…

In this prison…

There was distrust in the archeologist eyes, fear of the unknown and so the words,

Stay here…had a different meaning

It wasn't just a stay here while we fix the problem… or a stay here everything will be alright.

Stay here….because this might be your fault.

Rina looked down…

She wanted Bo.

If Bo was here she would feel so hurt,

So lonely,

So…

"I'll stay here too"

Rina looked up to the straw hat captain. Even Robin looked taken aback,

"Luffy…"

She seemed to whisper but Luffy ignored it if he heard it and bounced over jumping on the desk Chopper had been writing at earlier,

"Hey Hey! Want to hear a story!?"

He said with a bright smile. A stray tear fell from Rina's eye and she quickly wiped it, with a furious nod,

"Yes please."

Luffy smiled as Rina backed up on the bed desperate for anything that would distract her from the loneliness.


	20. Chapter 20

Luffy finally slowed down after Nami and Usopp finished cleaning and had left the room. The others had yet to return but Rina barely noticed,

THE STRAWHATS WERE AMAZING!

Not only Luffy like he so prominently made himself out to be but the others as well. Robin was so smart, and Nami was strong too. Sanji, Zoro were incredible and Usopp a sniper!? She wouldn't have guessed.

As she reviled in the amazing new information she also reviled in the feelings behind what he had said,

Trust, hope, loyalty, respect.

Luffy didn't lie, His heart reflected in his eyes and he didn't talk with double meanings. She knew if he felt this way to his crew that meant they were good people,

"Hey Rina?"

Rina looked up to see Luffy looking at the door no longer laughing and she felt bad for not noticing the mood change earlier,

"What happened?"

That was a rather vague question, a lot had happened what was he…

"What happened with Chopper?"

Ah that..

Rina tried to replay the events in her mind but couldn't find any defining points that lead to Chopper vomiting profusely on the ground,

"I…."

His eyes turned to her and she knew just saying i don't know wasn't going to be good enough,

"He… Told me to change. I was facing the wall, so i didn't see next thing i know i heard him get sick and i got scared…"

Luffy continued to stare at her and she wondered if she had given the wrong answer; it was the truth but should she have known more?...

Luffy looked toward the wall and his brow furrowed. He then proceeded to jump off the desk and grab her wrist. Startled Rina was dragged over to an area so that she could be closer to the wall. He shoved her so she was against it but not touching and took a few steps back, Finger on his chin and tilting his head as if trying to solve a mystery.

And Rina was really lost. Because she couldn't understand what he was doing.

"I don't get it!"

Luffy pouted, oh! So he was trying to recreate the scene?

"Um...I was facing the wall… should i turn around?"

Luffy beamed,

"Yea turn!"

Rina sighed playfully, Luffy was like an innocent child in his thoughts but she did what she was told and turned hoping to also solve the mystery. But because she was turned around she didn't see the playful joy dissipate from Luffy's face. She didn't see his mouth drop and his eyes widen in horror; she didn't see neither would she have understood.

* * *

Chopper finally sat up. Pulling the wet cloth from his eyes before it fell. The rest of the crew crowded around the table that Chopper was resting on waiting for answers,

"Chopper are you okay?"

Nami said worried. Chopper didn't respond he just continued to look down and then tears began to form and fall surprising everyone. O choked sob started and chopper tried to contain himself by putting hooves over his eyes but he looked to pained.

No one knew what to do but Robin bravely reached out and rubbed his back,

"Chopper what…"

"SO MEAN!"

Chopper yelled and they all flinched,

"HOW COULD SOMEONE BE SO MEAN!?"

They watched as their doctor's emotions overflowed,

"Chopper what do you mean?"

Robin tried again as he choked back sobs,

"Chopper what happened?"

Zoro said his patience fading, usually he was the skeptic but the girl had a soft spot in his heart and he would hate to find out she had betrayed that,

"Marks…"

Came a whisper and Sanji strained to hear,

"What?"

"MARKS!"

Chopper yelled tears running down his face,

"MARKS! SCARS, INFECTION! ROTTING FLESH! HER BACK IS COVERED!"

That wasn't what they were expecting,

"But we saw part of her back there was…."

"OF COURSE NOT! THAT JERK HE ATTACKED HER IN THE PLACES SHE WAS COVERED SO NO ONE COULD SEE...so horrible, how could someone… how could a person…"

* * *

BAM!

A fist slammed beside the right side of Rina's head and made her jump but she didn't dare move. She turned slowly to look behind but Luffy was too close and his face was turned away from her so she couldn't see.

"...luffy?"

She said cautiously but he didn't respond instead his other hand came up caging her to the wall. The left hand clenched as if withstraining something and she waited,

"I swear…."

She jumped again as a forehead leaned on her shoulder,

"I will never let ANYONE hurt you like this again…."

Rina really didn't understand why they cared. They had no reason to, no obligation. She had met tons of people before and asked for help and she had come to realize that kind people were hard to find. And here on just this ship there were 7.

"I swear.."

She could feel him shaking against her,

"Okay"

She whispered because she wasn't sure what to say anymore,

"I swear…"

He repeated,

"Okay"

"I swear it"

Whether he was saying it to reaffirm himself or make her believe she wasn't sure but she just agreed,

"Okay"


	21. Chapter 21

**Soooooo... This story is by hard my hardest story to write. It's not even that complex and I think that's why. So if any of you guys want to continue it just let me know. I'm going to try to continue while I have it but... it's MY TOUGHEST OPPONENT YET!**

It took a couple of days but Chopper was content with the improvement of her injuries. Many of the wounds had to be cut and burned and that had been a horrible experience in itself….

* * *

"Huh?"

Rina looked at chopper who was going over her vitals,

"Is something wrong?"

Robin who was also in the room with a white jacket of her own narrowed her eyes at her but it wasn't negatively more like trying to figure out a puzzle, then she sighed,

"Should have figured if her body is built against poison, anesthesia would also be impractical"

Another word Rina was lost at,

"Um.. is there something i can do?"

Rina said looking over the two surgeons. But Chopper shook his head looking down,

"I can't do it...If i can't numb the pain i can't do it"

Robin looked at Rina who still wasn't following and looked down,

"You have to."

Chopper glared at her,

"You said so yourself that the only way for it to heal is to cut off the excess. If you don't she won't heal and it will always be like that. Are you okay with that?"

"OF COURSE NOT! BUT YOU'RE TELLING ME TO PERFORM WHILE SHE'S WIDE AWAKE AND CAN FEEL IT!? DO YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL THAT WILL BE?! I DON'T WANT TO PUT HER IN PAIN!"

Ah... so he was being kind again. Rina had come to learn that Chopper had the softest heart on the crew. He worried for everyone and cared for her like no other, making sure that sanji didn't give her too much food, that she didn't do anything strenuous and that she was okay. She smiled,

"It's okay chopper"

Chopper looked at her incredulously,

"Even if it hurts, i trust you. I can bare it for a bit."

Chopper's lip quivered and Rina wondered if she had said something wrong. But Robin smiled,

"Thank you Rina. Indeed it will be painful but once we do this your body will start to heal naturally again."

Rina didn't really care about the wounds on her back, sometimes they itched and sometimes weird goo leaked out but… Well if they wanted to do this she would. Rina turned back to Chopper holding his hooves in her hands so that he would look at her; and he did.

"Please, Maybe i'm being cruel to ask this of you but i believe in you…."

Like Bo always believed in her,

"If i can do this.. You can too."

Chopper couldn't defy those determined blue eyes and caved,

"It will be most likely the most painful thing…"

"No"

Rina said leaning back to sit on the infirmary bed

"Losing Bo was the most painful thing i'll ever experience"

Neither crew members said a word as they understood,

"We'll need to hold her down."

Chopper said and Robin simply nodded before she left the room. When she returned in tow were Zoro, Luffy and Sanji.

"So what's up?"

"Sanji no smoking in the infirmary!"

Chopper scolded and Rina could help but pout a bit cause honestly Sanji looked cooler when he was smoking,

Zoro sighed,

"Why did you want us? Isn't she doing that surgery thing today?"

Chopper nodded,

"Yes however due to the composition of her body….anesthesia doesn't work."

Luffy looked lost and Rina took comfort that she wasn't the only one who didn't understand.

"Her body essentially has an ability to break down the chemical formula of anything that goes into her body and change it to nutrients. If the influx is too great of course she'll throw it up."

"What about a tranquilizer?"

Another word Rina didn't quite get but Zoro did if the glare was anything to go by. Sanji raised his hands in playful surrender,

"Anything to help the young lady"

She blushed at the comment. But chopper sighed,

"We tried that, we even used enough anesthesia to kill a man but nothing's worked."

Luffy looked up with a smile,

"So you want to put her to sleep then just knock her out!"

"That sounds like a good idea"

Zoro sent Sanji another glare, Robin smiled if only at their antics.

"That would be feasible if we could numb her body but unfortunately the pain from the surgery will without a doubt rouse her even if she's knocked out"

That brought a silence...pain from the surgery…

"It's going to be that intense?"

Zoro said quietly, chopper frowned,

"We have to cut and seal the flesh… so yes"

"You alright with this Rina?"

Rina jumped as Luffy addressed her, for a second she had felt pretty invisible.

"It's gonna hurt, real bad. You gonna do it?"

Rina looked around the room, they weren't going to force her, they wanted her permission like it was of value. She smiled as she looked at the downcast reindeer; then looked back to Luffy.

"I believe in chopper, and Robin. Even if it hurts i can take it!"

Luffy smiled at the answer then looked at Robin who was also smiling and Chopper who was blushing,

"Alright let's do it."


	22. Chapter 22

"So i'm going to need all of Robin's hands and focus so that the surgery will go as fast as possible. I need you guys to hold her firmly and prevent as much movement as possible. The more she moves the harder it will be and i'd hate to make mistakes."

Two out of three nodded,

"What about that?"

Rina pointed at where Sanji was pointing to, me?

"She is a siren her voice is her biggest weapon, how are you handling that? You saw what happened back at the island."

And they had. A single scream had destroyed the building,

"We have a mouth guard but of course we ask that you be wary of that as well."

Chopper put on his mask as Robin did the same and turned to Rina who was making sure that the mouthguard was tight,

"Rina…."

Rina looked to him and he couldn't think, Her blue eyes captivated him always changing like the unpredictable grandline sea even now though calm they seemed to have the making of an upcoming storm; she was scared.

"Rina this surgery originally takes 90 minutes but i swear i won't take more than 45 minutes"

Robin looked shocked the claim was bold,

"I won't let you down."

He watched her eyes change again and though she couldn't speak he could clearly see how grateful she was by their brightness.

Rina laid down on her stomach and Zoro pressed not hard but firm on her legs, Sanji took her right arm just a bit more gently and Luffy the left with a pressure she knew she would never be able to break; and then in began.

The knife cut through the clothes first and she heard a few gasps but her heart was racing too much to identify who; then the cold metal touched her skin and she jumped,

"You have to hold her properly, press down on her shoulders too."

Hands adjusted a bit firmer than before; and the knife sunk in.

Tears fell before she could think and she screamed into the mouth piece. Firmly pressed, gentle cooing but all of it was indistinguishable.

The knife was slow and precise and she could feel every nerve in her body screaming.

It hurt.

It hurt

IT HURT!

There was no description accurate enough every movement was felt as hands rummaged through the blood on her back.

It felt like they were killing her.

Her eyes began to hurt with how many tears were falling and though she wanted to run away from it all she felt chained to the bed and she couldn't remember how, so she screamed.

A humming sound started in the background, some yelling and screaming but she couldn't hear a thing over her own voice screaming in her head.

A new pain erupted as it cut into her flesh and she was now frantic,

She had to get away!

She had to run!

Where was Bo?!

BOOO!

Sanji was the one who noticed the crack. He didn't know how he did considering he was trying his hardest to hold the girl down. She was stronger than she looked and he was doing his best not to break something but it was tough. Zoro who had both her legs was clearly struggling and if that wasn't enough the amount of blood and the smell of burning flesh was enough to make any man weak.

"THE MOUTH PIECE! IT'S BREAKING!"

He attempted to yell over the drill but though Robin heard it there was little that she could do with her hands tied up, Chopper was too concentrated to even notice,

"THAN DO SOMETHING!"

Yelled back a frustrated Zoro obviously he was struggling more than he let on,

"LIKE WHAT?!"

Obviously they hadn't discussed the worst case scenario and this was as bad as it got, because if she screamed anything like she had on the island their ship was sunk… in the middle of the ocean… Damn.

And just like that the mouthpiece shattered. Sanji froze in horror as he watched her mouth gape in silent pain and then he could hear the intake of breath but she had wrenched her arm away from him in that moment of weakness and even Chopper was pushed back slightly,

"SANJI!"

Chopper screamed, Sanji tried to grab her arm as a high frequency note went through the room scattering all the glasses and making everyone duck…

And then it stopped.

Chopper opened his eyes and looked to Rina's head,

"LUFFY!?"

Luffy was still holding her shoulder a pained looked on his face as his left arm was locked firmly in Rina's mouth. Blood dripped as razor teeth sunk into his rubber skin and in the quiet you could hear him whispering,

"Good job Rina. We're almost done kay! And when we're done we'll have some sea king! Have you had it? It's good and Sanji makes it really tasty…"

Chopper looked back at the mess of flesh he was tearing into, yea he was almost done!

* * *

Everyone collapsed on floor in exhaustion except Chopper and Luffy. Chopper inspected the mess of her back but at least it would heal, she would have scars but it would heal. He looked at Rina whose eyes were glazed just about ready to pass out, Luffy's arm still in her mouth and looking fairly pale.

Chopper quickly reached over gently touching her head as if she might escape if he moved to fast,

"Rina…"

He whispered softly and he watched her eyes slide slowly over to him. She was drained, pale and covered in sweat,

"You.. you have to open your mouth…"

There was no recognition in her eyes so he tried again,

"You have to let go of Luffy…"

Still nothing like he was speaking in a foreign language and his heart broke,

"Please rina…"

His voice broke,

"I need to fix Luffy, you have to let go"

Something flashed and slowly her mouth opened and Luffy was able to pull his bloody arm out. Luffy gasped as the pain hit hard now that nothing was there to stop the blood flow,

"Good… girl Rina… such a good girl…"

Luffy whispered right before eyes rolled back and chopper was quick to catch him and slowly Rina's eyes began to close too.


End file.
